Marry Me
by Maknae lines 1994
Summary: "Aku tau, bahwa orang yang ku suka itu tidak mungkin menjadi kekasih ku. Dia orang yang tidak suka di kekang, tidak suka berkomitmen, hanya ingin bebas. Tapi aku mencintainya. Hanya dapat melihatnya tersenyum dan sehat saja aku sudah senang" KaiHun


_Marry Me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _KaiHun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Warn: typo(s), lemon inside, bahasa berantakan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Maknae Lines 1994 present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" ceritakan sedikit tentang kisah cinta mu Kai, aku dan pendengar lain juga pasti penasaran sosok seperti apa yang selama ini di puja puja aktor berbakat Kim Kai sehingga menolak real kiss di lokasi shooting?"_

 _"Aku tau, bahwa orang yang ku suka itu tidak mungkin menjadi kekasih ku. Dia orang yang tidak suka di kekang, tidak suka berkomitmen, hanya ingin bebas. Tapi aku mencintainya. Hanya dapat melihatnya tersenyum dan sehat saja aku sudah senang"_

 _"Lalu kau tetap menunggu nya? Bertahan mencintai nya?"_

 _"Cintaku tak harus memiliki ahaha tapi kuharap dia mendengar siaranku hari ini, dan sepulang nanti menerima pernyataan cintaku"_

 **Pip**

Aku mematikan radio yang sedang melakukan chatting time dengan aktor yang sekarang naik daun itu. Sosok yang dimaksud Kai tadi adalah aku. Seorang laki laki yang bahkan tak memiliki status apapun dengan Kim Jongin. Tapi dia selalu memamerkan diriku dihadapan orang lain.

Pernyataan cinta jongin di radio tadi adalah yang ke 25 terhitung sejak pertama kali dia menyatakan cinta nya saat kita baru masuk SMA. Sejak dulu Jongin memiliki banyak fans. Kharisma yang dimiliki nya memang tak terbantahkan sedikit pun. So boyfriendable(?). Tapi dari dulu pula Jongin hanya mencintaiku -aku rasa aku harus sombong disini-. Alasan aku menolak Jongin adalah karena aku masih sayang nyawa.

Dengan keadaan ku yang tanpa status dengan Jongin saja sudah membuat semua orang melirik jahat padaku. Apa lagi kalau aku jadi pacar nya? Apalagi sekarang Jongin adalah aktor kebanggan Korea. Dapatkah aktor hebat ini disandingkan dengan pelacur macam aku? Jongin selalu bilang kalau ia akan selalu menjaga ku kalau memang aku hanya takut pada fansnya. Sayang nya aku punya banyak alasan untuk menolak cinta Jongin.

Aku suka kebebasan. Aku tidak suka di kekang. Aku benci peraturan. Aku ingin terbang bebas di angkasa.

Terlahir dari keluarga miskin membuat ku sudah di jual ke sebuah rumah bordil saat umur ku 4 tahun. Aku di didik menjadi seorang geisha ternama. Semua orang datang berbondong bondong dari berbagai penjuru daerah hanya untuk menikmati tubuh ku. Namun sekarang selera pria berubah. Tidak ada lagi seks elegan dengan seorang geisha. Yang ada adalah seks kasar dan liar seperti binatang. Dan aku tetap bintang nya. Aku tetap bintang di rumah bordil itu. Apapun gaya seks yang diinginkan pelanggan ku, aku sanggup melayani nya.

Terhitung sudah 10 tahun aku bekerja sebagai seorang pelacur sejak umurku 5 tahun sampai 15. Bahkan aku kehilangan keperjakaan ku di umur 5 tahun oleh seorang paman pedofil.

Sebuah keajaiban tuhan datang padaku di usiaku yang ke 16, karena seorang anak laki laki yang hadir di acara sebuah kesuksesan perusahaan yang mengundang ku dan "kerabat" ku di rumah bordil untuk "menghibur" mereka, membawa ku pulang setelah merengek pada ayah nya untuk mengajak ku pulang bersama nya.

Aku masih ingat kata katanya, "kasihan ayah, ia harus bekerja keras setiap hari. Leher nya digigiti dan tubuh nya ditiban oleh orang orang yang datang ke sini" sungguh lugu dan bodoh. Tapi ayah nya menuruti apa kata anak sematawayang nya itu. Ia mengeluarkan cek yang memiliki 9 digit angka. Aku pikir itu terlalu berlebihan untuk seoarang anak yang bahkan masih berumur 16.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Adik yang merangkap alat pemuas nafsu birahi seorang Kim Jongin. Jongin menjadi kakak yang baik untukku, namun sedari awal memang dia sudah menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai ku. Aku tak dapat menerima cinta nya karena aku sadar dimana posisi ku saat ini. Sudah bagus keluarga Kim mau mengeluarkan ku dari penjara prostitusi itu.

Jongin mulai menyetubuhi ku di usia ku yang ke 23. Di hari ulang tahunnya. Dia mabuk berat dan memperkosa ku habis habisan. 'Sudah terlanjur basah ya sekalian mandi saja'. Aku menyerahkan seluruh tubuhku untuk kakak ku itu.

"Hunna, aku pulang" Ia datang dan menemukan ku di atas tempat tidur tanpa sehelai benang pun. "Hey kau sudah siap ternyata? Hm?" Ia mulai menciumi leher ku. "Ya aku selalu siap kak" jawab ku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau memakai sabun ku?" Tanya Jongin sambil menciumi leher dan dada ku. "Ya, aku ingin wangi ku sedikit lebih manly -mmmh aku bosan wangi jeruk -ahh" Jongin menghisap puting kiri ku lalu mengulum nya lembut. Ibu jari dan telunjuk nya memilin lembut puting kanan ku. "Tidak berpengaruh sayang, wangi mu tetap semanis tutti fruti"

Aku meremat sedikit rambut belakang Jongin. Campuran kesal karena di rendahkan dan nikmatnya kuluman Jongin di dadaku. "Apa kau mendengarkan siaran ku hari ini sayang?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengelus batang penis ku dan menciptakan bite mark di perut ku. "Ya -nggh tidak sampai habis tapi -aw!" Jongin menggigit gemas ujung penis ku.

"Tapi kau pasti mendengar bahwa aku akan menyatakan cintaku untuk ke 25 kalinya kan?" Jongin mengusap peluh di pelipis ku dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mataku. "Ya, dan kau tentu tau bahwa kau juga akan mendengar penolakan untuk yang ke 25 kali nya Jongin" jawab ku lalu memagut bibir kissable nya. Ia membalas nya, namun dahi nya berkerut tampak berpikir.

Jongin membiarkan ku mengeksplor mulut nya. Ia hanya menatap mata cokelat ku dalam. Aku memejamkan mataku, tak sanggup melihat wajah kecewa Jongin. "Kenapa?" Tanya nya saat aku melepaskan pagutan kami. "Kau tau. Aku ingin bebas. Tanpa komitmen dalam bentuk apa pun. Aku adik mu Jongin"

Ku dengar Jongin menghela napas berat. "Aku lelah Sehun, aku ingin main cepat hari ini. Menungging lah" ucap nya lalu berdiri dan melepas suit nya. Aku menuruti perintah Jongin dan menampakkan hole kemerahan ku yang sudah basah sedari tadi.

 **Plak plak plak**

Jongin menampar pipi pantat ku lalu memasang kondom pada penis nya. "Kau tetap kenyal sayang" katanya sambil menggigit kecil pantat ku. Ia langsung memasukkan penis sekeras baseball bat nya itu pada hole ku. "Arggh-"

Terasa penuh, sesak sekaligus nikmat karena tepat menyentuh titik itu. " kau suka? Suka saat penis ini menusuk nusuk titik lemah mu di dalam sana?" Jongin memang jago berdirty talk, kami sering chat seks saat dia pergi ke luar negri untuk shooting. "Ya kak, Hun suka -mmmhh ah!"

"Kau memang pelacur impian Hun, tak salah jika orang datang jauh jauh hanya untuk memakai mu di rumah bordil itu" agak sakit di hati ku saat Jongin membahas masa lalu ku. Tapi kenikmatan yang di beri Jongin mengalahkan sakit hati yang datang. "Ya aku memang pelacur hebat kak" ucap ku sambil menarik skrotum nya yang hampir penuh itu.

"Arggh! Bitch! Jangan tarik itu Aakh" aku juga menarik lepas kondom yang dipakainnya. "Hentikan Hun!" Bentak Jongin lalu menarik tangan ku, manyatukannya dibawah kungkungannya.

Aku merasa perut ku melilit saat penis Jongin mengeluarkan pre-cum nya sedikit demi sedikit di hole ku. "Jongin -nnggh! aku akan sampai" Jongin menggendong ku dan mengarahkan penis ku ke langit langit kamar. "Aaaaaargghhhh" teriak ku merasa puas atas kenikmatan dunia ini. Sperma ku muncrat ke langit langit kamar lalu turun lagi karena gravitasi bumi, membuat kami bermandi sperma.

"Aku belum puas sayang" Jongin mengingatkan ku lalu menyuruh ku menungging dengan meja kerja nya sebagai tumpuan. Ia memasukkan kembali penis besar itu lalu menggerakkan nya kasar. Kentara sekali ia ingin cepat selesai karena melihat ku kelelahan. "Aku punya harta, jabatan, popularitas, aku menawarkan segala kebebasan untuk mu. Apalagi yang kau cari Kim Sehun? Nghh"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata kata Jongin. Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi curahan hati nya. "apa sesusah itu menerima cinta ku ha? Argghhh" seluruh sperma Jongin keluar dalam hole ku. Aku bergerak melepaskan penis Jongin dari hole ku, berbalik dan membersihkan penis nya dari sisa sperma dengan mulut ku. Bahkan aku memijat skrotum nya agar semua sari yang disimpan di sana sekalian keluar.

"Kau sudah dapat tubuh ku, apalagi yang kau inginkan dari sebuah komitmen?" Aku balik bertanya sambil mengelap bekas sperma di wajah ku. "Persetan Sehun! Aku ingin dirimu bukan hanya tubuh mu! Keseluruhan dirimulah yang aku mau! Menjadikan dirimu dengan marga ku di depannya"

"Hey tuan Kim, aku sudah memakai marga mu. Ingat? Aku adik angkat mu"

"Oh sial aku lupa. Tidur lah Sehun. Aku menjanjikan sebuah kebebasan pada mu besok"

Aku tak mengerti apa janji yang dimaksud Jongin. Tapi aku suka kebebasan ntah apa pun itu maksudnya.

Sinar mentari membuatku mengerjapkan mata. Aku membuka mataku saat mata ku sudah terbiasa dengan sinarnya. "Sudah bangun sayang?" Jongin sudah mandi dan tampan, ia sedang memakai rolex kesayangannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk membalas pertanyaannya. "Bersiaplah, kali ini aku akan menepati janjiku" aku segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi saat ingat Jongin menjanjikan kebebasan padaku.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini kebebasan yang kau janjikan?" Ucap ku setengah berteriak karena bising nya mesin helicopter. "Bukan kah kau ingin terbang bebas di angkasa?" Jongin balik bertanya. "Bukan Jongin, aku ingin terbang bebas dengan usaha ku sendiri. Dengan sayap yang ku bentang kan sendiri" ujar ku lirih.

"Kau tak berubah ya, tetap egois pada pendirian. Sok mandiri tanpa memikirkan dirimu sendiri yang sudah lelah menggapai impian. Kau tak punya sayap Hun, immposible" papar Jongin sambil merebahkan kepalanya di paha ku. Aku mengelus sayang kepala Jongin.

Aku dapat melihat Jongin tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, menyamankan dirinya. "Sudah siap pada ketinggian yang di tentukan, tuan Kim" ujar pilot di depan kami. "Ayo Hun" tiba tiba Jongin menarik tangan ku menuju pintu keluar. Dia memelukku lalu kami terjun kebawah.

"KAU GILA JONGIN?! KITA TANPA PENGAMAN APA PUN!" teriak ku panik. "Hey hey hey panik sekali sih? Kita memang biasa melakukan 'itu' tanpa pengaman kan? Hahah" aku memukul bahu nya karena menyalah artikan pengaman yang dimaksud.

Aku memeluk Jongin erat karena takut jatuh. Sungguh, Jongin kalau berniat bunuh diri kenapa harus mengajak ku juga sih?

Tak lama kemudian aku merasa bahwa kecepatan kami turun berkurang. Aku menengok ke atas, ternyata Jongin memakai parasut.

"Berteriak lah, utarakan semua yang ada di pikiranmu. Lepaskan. Setelah kita turun dari sini, aku ingin tak ada lagi wajah berkerut Sehun karena kebanyakan berpikir" ujar Jongin.

"Apa?" Tanya ku tak mengerti. "Akan aku contoh kan" Jongin tersenyum manis kemudian menolehkan kepala nya ke kanan-menjauhkan bibir nya dari telingaku-. "HEY MANUSIA BODOH BERNAMA KIM SEHUN. SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TERUS MENOLAK PERASAAN KAKAK MU INI, BODOH. AKU LELAH TERUS MENERUS MEMINTA MU MENJADI MILIKKU"

Aku senyum senyum sendiri mendengar semua penat yang diutarakan Jongin. "Sekarang giliranmu" Jongin memelukku semakin erat. "aku juga sama lelah nya dengan mu Jongin. Tapi komitmen adalah sesuatu tanggung jawab yang sulit bagi ku. Bagaimana nanti kalau kau bosan dengan ku? Bagaimana nanti kalau karir mu jatuh karena ku? Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibu tidak setuju? Bagaimana kalau pernikahan kita tidak sebahagia bayangan mu? Aku takut Jongin"

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Aku bilang berteriak Sehun bodoh, bukan berbicara tanpa jeda" Jongin memeluk Sehun sayang. "Kau ingin aku berteriak?" Kesal ku. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak ku sekencang mungkin.

"Hey kau ingin membuat aktor ternama korea ini tuli ya?" Ringis Jongin. "Like I care" ucap ku. "Hey nyonya Kim, kau ini tak punya parasut. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja melepas mu dan membiarkan mu terjun bebas bersama gravitasi lalu membentur tanah"

"K-kau tak mungkin melakukan itu kan Jongin?" Ujar ku takut. "Bisa saja, lagi pula aku dan kau kan sama sama lelah dengan hubungan ini kan?"

"Jongin tahan kegilaan mu sebentar lagi please. Kita akan mendarat 10 kaki dari sini okay?" Aku sungguh panik karena wajah Jongin benar benar serius.

Kira kira jarak kami dan daratan tinggal 5 kaki lagi namun ku sadar Jongin akan melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang ku. "Jongin!" Seru ku sambil menahan tangan Jongin di pinggang ku. Jongin hanya menatap datar wajah ku dan tetap berusaha melepaskan pelukan kami. "Jongin kumohon aku belum mau mati atau patah tulang atau apapun itu. Aku akan menerima cintaku setelah ini aku janji. JONGIN JANGAN LEPASKAN AKU" teriak ku di akhir kalimat karena Jongin benar benar melepasku. Tapi kusadari bahwa kami terikat sedari tadi. Di pinggul ku terdapat semacam belt yang tersambung pada belt di pinggul Jongin.

"Menyadari kebodohan mu Kim?" Jongin tersenyum remeh melihat ku yang sudah berlelehkan air mata karena takut mati. "Aku membenci mu bodoh!" Teriak ku kesal.

"Hey Hunna sayang? Look at this" Jongin menunjukkan kotak beludru berwarna merah. "Kim Sehun, would you be my wife? Be my angel? Be my home? Be my everything?" Aku menangis melihat Jongin mengeluarkan cincin indah dengan ukiran rumit dengan cairan merah di dalam nya.

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk. "Ini terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk melamar ku si pelacur murahan" lirih ku

Akhir nya kami menapak daratan. Jongin menatap ku tajam. "Tidak ada yang terlalu berlebihan untuk mu Hun, kau pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang bahkan lebih sempurna dari ini"

Jongin memasangkan cincin berisi cairan merah berlapis kaca itu di jari manis ku. "Apa isi cairan merah ini Jongin?" Tanya ku penasaran. "Darah kita sayang" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum manis sekali. "Kapan kau ambil darah ku hm? Aku tak pernah merasa kau mengambilnya?" Tanyaku. "Errrr saat kau tidur karena kelelahan seusai kita bercinta?" Harusnya aku tak menanyakannya...

 **Fin**

 _Yeayyy udah ya nih utang ku buat gantiin fic suaviter? Ganyangka sebener nya banyak yang tertarik ama suaviter, tapi aku udah memutuskan buat ga lanjutin fic itu lagi dan bakal aku hapus one day. Ini fic lemon pertama yang aku post lols jadi maaf kalo aneh ya?_


End file.
